cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Confederation of Canada
border |flag2 = Tcocarmssmall.png |flag2size = 168 |flag2description = TCoC Coat of Arms |flag3 = |flag3description = |motto = A Mari Usque Ad Mare ( : From Sea to Sea) |team = White |color1 = White |color2 = |color3 = |founder = John A MacDonald and Barron Chandler |foundedon = June 6th, 2009 |cabinet = CABINET ADMINISTRATION Prime Minister * John A MacDonald ---- Minister of the State * N/A Minister of Foreign Affairs * Farore Minister of Finances * N/A Minister of the Armed Forces * Nerolocutus Director of Immigrations * N/A Director of Education * N/A '''Director of Broadcasting * Poderoso '''Director of Banking * N/A Director of Trade and Commerce * N/A |officials = HOUSE OF COMMONS Prime Minister * John A MacDonald ---- Speakers of the House * SirMaximus and Barron Chandler Members of Parliament * General Oglethorpe, Raidou, Imperial Martor and AaronWin |statsdate = |totalnations = |totalstrength = |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |score = |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = TGE, RoA |forumurl = http://www.tcoc.biz |joinurl = http://forum.tcoc.biz/index.php?/topic/2-the-citizenship-registration-application/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/cnTCoC |ircchannel = #cnTCoC |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = }} The Confederation of Canada (TCoC) was a white sphere alliance based on the growth of Federal Democracy in Canada. The Confederation of Canada holds a strong culture on the basis of community and camaraderie so as to ensure peaceful growth for those who are aligned. News History The Confederation of Canada was originally founded on July 12, 2008. Due to a lack of experience the founders decided to disband the alliance, rejoining their protecting alliance of The German Empire. The Confederation of Canada issued another declaration of existence on June 6, 2009. It immediately took off to a successful start, earning various allies based on old friendships. The structure of government in The Confederation of Canada has not changed from its original structure, however, various constitutional amendments have been made to ensure that a strong and centralized government will continue to exist. The Confederation of Canada enjoys its peaceful existence to this day. However, the alliance entered a slight bout of stagnancy throughout February and March, 2010 - with a slight drop of citizenship in April, 2010. The Confederation of Canada has since created a new forum board to promote active citizenship and to effectively weed out the inactive citizens. Mitteleuropa and Novus Universitas Upon the second declaration of existence, The Confederation of Canada immediately became a signatory of the Mitteleuropa Bloc - a mutual defence bloc to secure economic interests with other worldly alliances. The bloc was founded by The German Empire, which had eventually lacked an efficient bureaucracy to bolster support for the bloc's cause and overall functionality. The bloc soon died off and gave way to Novus Universitas - a similar effort spearheaded by The Confederation of Canada, The German Empire and The Russian Empire. It later met with the same fate as Mitteleuropa. hello there how are u today lol Relationships with The Three Empires The closest maintained relationships, in terms of mutual friendship, were forged with The German Empire (once a protector and longtime manner of hospitality), The Russian Empire and The Austro-Hungarian Empire. Not only had mutual friendship been established with The German and Russian Empires but several treaties with the two had also been established - reaching their short height at an Optional Defense Pact. No treaty had ever been established with The Austro-Hungarian Empire due to its status as a protectorate and its short-lived duration as an alliance, however, the mutual friendship far outweighed any treaty that could have been established. The treaty between The Confederation of Canada and The German Empire still exists today, however in stagnancy while ties with The Russian Empire have become defunct due to the disbanding of The Russian Empire. The Confederation of Canada has not taken up further diplomatic offers or discussions with The German Empire in recent times due to a lack of involvement from The German Foreign Affairs Minister. At the time of The Russian Empire's disbandment an agreement between Nicholas II and John A MacDonald existed in which either alliance would merge into the other upon disbanding, upon the disbandment Imperial Russian Citizens had joined The Confederation of Canada in which Nicholas II protested out of spite due to a miscommunication between himself and John A MacDonald. Several Imperial Austro-Hungarian Citizens also received Canadian Citizenship around the same time. Diplomatic Inquiry Throughout the history of The Confederation of Canada a lack of diplomatic communication has been noticed. Partially due in part to a lack of interest from foreign alliances as well as ever-changing diplomatic policies within The Confederation of Canada. Diplomatic inquiry has existed through the channels of the initial confederation in which The German Empire had offered protection and support, and further down the line in terms of blocs; Mitteleuropa and Novus Universitas. Recently, The Confederation of Canada has gone into a bout of seclusion in which diplomatic ties have slowed to a complete halt as the alliance establishes interior control. Independent treaties outside of blocs have not extended too far as the alliance only has two treaties, with The German Empire and with the Republic of Aquisgrana. Interior Anarchy After the second declaration of existence The Confederation of Canada sought to establish an interior based on camaraderie and a sound community. Throughout this attempt several Canadian Citizens have had their citizenship revoked due to their extremist nature. One such case being a political and communal scandal by MortalCombat, a once reliable and respected Canadian Citizen who had attempted to slow down, bypass and overall reject legislature illegally while serving as an Honourable Member of Parliament. Additionally, MortalCombat had shown utter disrespect to fellow citizens - through the means of insult, threats and overall a lack of a respectable image - when confronted he further threatened citizens of the state with military violence, he was ultimately revoked of his citizenship, blacklisted and attacked. Intelligence later revealed that MortalCombat had a history with terrorism and violence in past alliances, and had in fact attempted to create a terrorist organization alliance named Digital Horizons which was recreated after his citizenship was revoked. Among MortalCombat's associates were President Hiller and President Stanin. Intelligence later revealed that Hiller had influenced MortalCombat's actions behind the legislative scandal. Legislative scandals had also become evident after the leave of Karl Peters, the Honourable Minister of Finances, who had left on account of a miscommunication. Peters had allegedly attempted to enforce a bill through an Honourable Member of Parliament which would nominate him as a "Governor General" with supreme power. The bill failed. Both Hiller and Stanin had militaristic minds which were not suited for The Confederation of Canada - when confronted they immediately renounced their citizenship without violence and founded the National Socialist Alliance. The two had a short reign in their alliance after confronted on the pretences that they were attempting to poach Canadian Citizens to join them (only one agreed to join), their alliance soon gave way. Further interior anarchy in The Confederation of Canada is the result of disintegrating citizen activity. Government and Politics The Confederation of Canada is based on Federal Democracy, in which the government is divided into two branches known as the Cabinet Administration and the House of Commons. Additionally, a non-governmental branch of politics known as the Civil Assembly exists within The Confederation of Canada. The Cabinet Administration The Cabinet Administration is characterized by its four ministries known as the Ministry of the State, Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Ministry of Finances and Ministry of the Armed Forces. Each ministry is headed by an Honourable Cabinet Minister who receive weekly tasks for their ministry by the Right Honourable Prime Minister. Additionally, some ministries such as the Ministry of the State and the Ministry of Finances have subordinate Honourable Cabinet Directors who manage complex fields. Cabinet Ministries The House of Commons The House of Commons is The Confederation of Canada's legislative branch, which holds two Honourable Speakers of the House and four Honourable Members of Parliament, as well as the Right Honourable Prime Minister. Legislative acts are passed through the House of Commons and have various orientations such as the creation of new jobs or the approval of new economic plans. Honourable Members of Parliament are elected directly to the House of Commons by Canadian Citizens. House of Commons Seats The Civil Assembly The Civil Assembly serves as a non-administrative and non-legislative body of politics in The Confederation of Canada for the Canadian Citizen. The Civil Assembly essentially functions as a public speaking hall, where aspects of Canadian and international politics are discussed in a civil fashion, additionally, Canadian Citizens who wish to run for the role of an Honourable Member of Parliament typically campaign within the Civil Assembly. Naturally, Parliamentary Elections for these Honourable Members of Parliament take place within the Civil Assembly as well. In the past the Civil Assembly has been used for the formation of Political Systems (parties), however, they served to set back camaraderie - despite several attempts of legislative scandals induced by party doctrines and political ideologies Political Systems remain abolished. Former Parties International Relations The Confederation of Canada takes a proud stance on its foreign policies and relations, where military alliances usually remain optional and with trusted age-old friends. However, The Confederation of Canada does not take a keen interest on spreading its name, spirit and views internationally. Therefore taking a lack of interest in diplomatic inquiry. The process to relationships with other foreign alliances usually takes a long time, and starts with economic interests rather than military interests. Foreign treaties are almost always signed solely by the Right Honourable Prime Minister and the Honourable Minister of Foreign Affairs, however, some proposed treaties may occasionally be put through the House of Commons for validation. Foreign Treaties Category:The Confederation of Canada